


Happy Anniversary

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anniversary, Gift Fic, M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: It was their first anniversary, but Kallus was forced to sit and anxiously wait for Zeb's return.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> So this could be read as kind of a sequel to The Goal is not to Fall by White_Rainbow but can be read as a stand alone. Hope you guys enjoy!

Kallus leaned back, absentmindedly flipping through the reports on his datapad, desperately trying to distract himself as he waited for Zeb to finally return. It was their anniversary today, but instead of being with Kallus celebrating, he was out on a mission. Though Kallus wasn’t angry at Zeb, he was starting to get concerned. The team had left three days ago and was supposed to have returned late last night. He knew missions often did not go according to plan, but it still worried him. 

So many things could go wrong, they could get captured and killed, a stray tie could take their ship out, or traders could capture Zeb and-

“They’ll be fine,” Hera said, as if reading his mind. 

“I know,” Kallus said.

“Oh good, because for a second there I thought you were worrying yourself sick again.” Hera informed him. 

“Well I’m not,” Kallus lied. 

“Right,” Hera agreed, smirking at him as Kallus ducked his head to hide his embarrassment; how had it become so easy to read him?

“Kallus you can stop your worrying!” Sabine loudly declared as she entered the room.

“Why does everyone assume I’m worrying?” Kallus grumbled. 

“Fine, you can stop you’re not worrying because the guys are heading home!”

“They are?” Kallus eagerly asked, jumping to his feet. 

“Yep, they just finished up their mission and should be back in about two hours,” Sabine informed him. 

“That’s wonderful news,” Hera said. “Was their mission a success?” 

“Mostly,” Sabine said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hera asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Chopper didn’t say, just that they accomplished the goals and everyone is unharmed,” Sabine said. 

“I’ll call that a success,” Hera declared after a moment’s thought.

“They’ll be back in two hours you said?” Kallus asked, mind reeling. Maybe, just maybe he could whip up a nice anniversary dinner for himself and Zeb if he hurried. 

“Yep,” Sabine said, “Why?”

“That gives me just enough time,” Kallus said, turning on his heel and hurrying back to the Ghost. He had work to do.

\------

“Nothing, absolutely nothing!” Kallus groaned as he angrily looked through his pantry for ingredients, or lack of ingredients as the case was. He knew the rebellion had much more limited access to resources then the Empire, but it frustrated him to no end seeing how little they had in terms of food. How was he supposed to make up a romantic anniversary dinner with no food?

Ever since joining the rebellion, Kallus had desperately wanted to make Zeb me’montri, however he had yet to find another mercy root, and without the root, he could not make the dish. Though looking through the ingredients he had, he doubted he could have made his prized dish even if he had the root.

Next stockpile of food we steal is staying with the Rebellion. Kallus angrily thought to himself as he continued to look through the available ingredients to see if he could come up with something to make. There had to be something! Maybe….no, it was too simple to bland. It was something they had all the time! Then a thought hit Kallus, a twist on the classic dish that his mother once made. 

It was still a fairly plain dish, not something that he wanted to present Zeb on their anniversary, but he didn’t have much of a choice at the moment. Kallus let out a small sigh, silently praying Zeb would still like the meal he made. 

\------

With how long it had taken Kallus to finally figure out what he was going to make Zeb, Kallus was still putting the finishing touches on their meal when Zeb wondered into the kitchen calling,

“Kal? You in here? Hera said you might be here-?”

“I’m here Zeb,” Kallus replied. “I’m putting the last touches on our anniversary dinner.” 

“Oh um…I’m sorry I missed most of our anniversary….” Zeb guiltily mumbled.

“Zeb, don’t be sorry, I understand, the Rebellion has to come first-“ Kallus gently assured. 

“Yea but on our anniversary?” Zeb asked. 

“I don’t love it but the war doesn’t stop for us,” Kallus sighed, placing a hand on Zeb’s cheek. “But someday there won’t be a war and we can enjoy our anniversary in peace.”

“I hope that day’s real soon,” Zeb mumbled, pressing his forehead against Kallus’s.

“For now though let’s enjoy what we have right now,” Kallus said. 

“Yea,” Zeb breathed, tilting his head up to kiss Kallus’s forehead. “How about we try that amazing dinner of yours?”

“It’s hardly amazing-“

“You made it so it must be!” Zeb declared. 

“No, really it’s…not,” Kallus sighed, gesturing to the meal, waffles and friend chicken. Zeb curiously eyed the food and asked, 

“I thought waffles where breakfast and chicken dinner?”

“Well usually yes,” Kallus agreed, face turning red, thinking this was a horrible mistake. “But some people like to have breakfast foods for dinner and others still like to combine fried chicken with waffles to create a unique flavor, If you don’t want to I can-“

“No, no,” Zeb said, sitting down at the table. “If you like it I want to try it!”

“Are you sure?” Kallus uncertainly asked. 

“Of course!” Zeb assured. “So how does this meal work?”

“Well it depends on the person,” Kallus said, placing waffles on both of their plates. “Some people like to stack the chicken on their waffles and others prefer to have it on the side to keep the syrup from sogging it out too much.”

“Do you have a preference?” Zeb asked. 

“I like to keep the chicken off the syrup until I cut a piece to eat with my waffles,” Kallus admitted. 

“I’ll try it like that then,” Zeb declared. 

“Alright,” Kallus agreed, holding out the plate of chicken for Zeb to take whatever pieces he wanted. Zeb carefully took a piece of chicken and placed it on his plate, Kallus doing the same, pouring some syrup for himself before passing it over to a now curious Zeb. 

“Not going to lie, this is unlike anything I’ve had before.”

“It is different,” Kallus agreed. “Even for humans.” Zeb chuckled before pouring syrup for himself. Once he poured enough for himself he set it aside and cut off a piece of chicken and waffle and took a bite. Kallus hesitated to start eating, eager to see Zeb’s reaction to the dish. Zeb slowly chewed and swallowed before saying, 

“Interesting, but really good actually. I didn’t think they’d complement each other but they really do!”

“So you like it?” Kallus asked. 

“You made it! How can I not love it?” Zeb asked as he eagerly continued to eat. Kallus chuckled and shook his head saying, 

“I should have known you’d love anything I made after going on such a long mission!”

“What? I’m hungry!” Zeb cried.

“I know,” Kallus assured with a laugh. “I’m just happy you’re home.”

“There’s nothing in the galaxy that could have kept me from you,” Zeb firmly said. “Nothing.” 

“As…wonderful as that sounds, we both know anything could happen to either one of us-“

“True, but I wasn’t about to die without giving you your anniversary gift,” Zeb informed him as he set a small box on the table.

“Zeb you didn’t-” Kallus protested.

“It’s a Lasat tradition,” Zeb interrupted. “It’ll make more sense if you open your gift before I explain.”

“Alright…” Kallus reluctantly agreed, picking up the box and carefully opening it, gasping when he saw two beads carefully carved out of what appeared to be the same meteorite that Zeb had given Kallus on their ice moon. They beads where not perfectly rounded, but Kallus could care less. The beads still faintly glowed, giving off just a little bit of light. He knew soon they would go out, but Kallus knew he’d still love them long after they went out.

“For Lasat, its traditional that on each anniversary the proposer add something onto the token they gave the proposed. Beads or stones or even additional carvings depending on what the token was. It’s a way to show how long two have been together. I um…I thought it was appropriate that our first anniversary be a meteorite like the one I gave you. Kind of a reminder of something that brought you here.”

“It’s perfect Zeb,” Kallus breathed. “I love it.”

“You do?” Zeb hopefully asked. 

“I do,” Kallus assured, reaching across the table to take Zeb’s hand. “Thank you Zeb.”

“Your welcome.”

“I’m just sorry I didn’t get you anything-”

“I didn’t expect you to Kal,” Zeb tenderly said. 

“I know but I still feel like I should have done something for you.”

“You did,” Zeb firmly said. “You made me this fantastic meal!”

“I always cook for you though,” Kallus said with a raised eyebrow. 

“And I always carve for you,” Zeb countered. “So what?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Kallus said with a soft chuckle, reaching behind his neck to unclasp the necklace. 

“May I?” Zeb tentatively asked, holding out his hand. 

“Of course,” Kallus said, placing the necklace in Zeb’s hand. With gentle hands Zeb carefully but the bead on the left cord of the necklace before carefully replacing it around Kallus’s neck. 

“There,” Zeb breathed, his hands curling around Kallus’s neck. “Perfect.” 

Zeb leaned in closer, tenderly brushing his lips against Kallus’s, a soft sigh escaping between his lips, followed by a gaging noise, startling the pair apart, Zeb’s head whipping around to face the source of the noise. 

“What are you two doing here?” Zeb roared. 

“I just wanted to get some food-“ Ezra lied. Chopper beeped something about repairs, but Kallus knew they were both lying.

“Get out!” Zeb snapped, “Before I toss you out!”

“Okay, okay I’m going!” Ezra cried. 

“You too Chopper!” Zeb snapped. Chopper angrily beeped that they would have to deal with Hera before rolling after Ezra, but Kallus knew they would face no such repercussions from her. 

“I want to wring their necks!” Zeb growled, half standing up.

“Don’t let them ruin our anniversary,” Kallus gently said, taking Zeb’s hand and squeezing it.

“…alright,” Zeb sighed, sinking back down into his seat. 

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have left okay?” Kallus begged.

Zeb sighed heavily before promising, “Okay, you’re right, let’s enjoy this.”

“Thank you,” Kallus sighed. “May I put the other bead on your necklace?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Zeb purred, pulling out his necklace from beneath his jumpsuit and handing it to Kallus who carefully placed the bead on the necklace before carefully putting it back on Zeb.

“Their…now where were we?” Kallus breathed, wrapping his arms around Zeb’s neck. 

“Somewhere around here,” Zeb breathed as he leaned down to properly kiss him. Someday, they would have a proper anniversary, but for now as long as he was with Zeb, he would be more than happy with whatever he was given.


End file.
